Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness
by BladeXIII
Summary: The Final war is upon us. New and old foes alike are after Kingdom Hearts while Sora seeks to stop the Darkness and find information about his real family and where he came from, is he human, or something else? Chapter 5 is up.
1. So It Begins Once Again

**Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 1: So It Begins Once Again**

**Hi everybody! This is my first ever fan-fiction so I will try and do my best to make this a good story. Note this story takes place after Sora, Riku and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey. Okay are you all sitting comfortably? If you are then start reading.**

**--**

Destiny Islands. Here is where our story begins. The sun shines down on a small group of islands where the birds sing, the fish flourish and the children play without a care in the world. But that's not important here, whats important is the fact that it supposed to be Night, not day. So let's start again.

Thunder echoed through the dark sky shortly followed by Lighting streaking through the night, wind threatened to rip the palm trees from the ground while heavy rained pelted the ground and any living creatures outside. In the main section of Destiny town a large mass of black substance filled the streets accompanied by mysterious yellow lights. If we look closer we can see that the huge mass of black is actually a bunch of dark creatures with yellow eyes. All the creatures were clustered together as they all tried to fit into one space. These creatures are known as the Heartless.

In the middle of a four-way street, where even more of the Heartless had gathered, there was a round space that the Heartless were attempting to fill but they couldn't fore in the middle of that space stood a sixteen year old boy. The boy was garbed in black school shoes, blue plaid pants, a white shirt with a blue plaid tie which matched the pants and a silver crown necklace hung from around the boys neck. The boy had spiky brunette hair which has now been flattened by the rain, making his hair slightly obscure his vision as he battled. His eyes were a sparkling blue which usually shone with happiness but right now his eyes were narrowed with anger and hatred as he thought relentlessly against the Heartless.

The most interesting feature of the boy was what he held in his right hand, it was a giant key. But this no ordinary key, it's the legendary Keyblade. The handle of the key blade was what looked like two obsidian bat wings, at the hilt of the key blade was a purple diamond which had been set into the hilt. The shaft of the hilt was also obsidian and going up the middle of the shaft was a black chain and the teeth of the key blade was black and jagged. The key chain of this weapon was an obsidian crown. This key blade was quite a lethal weapon and its name is Oblivion. The boy swung the Oblivion through the air, slicing through a Neo Shadow as it jumped towards him. He then contined to slice thorough a group of shadows that attempted to pile on him.

"After of few days of rest and relaxation, you guys won't quit bothering me!" yelled Sora as he contined to destroy more heartless that attempted to steal his heart. He focused energy of a Blizzaga spell into his left arm which he launced into a group of Neo Shadows and Shadows, freezing the stronger variety and destroying the weaker variety. He spun around while swinging his key blade in a wide arc, decapitating a group of Soldiers that tried to overwhelm him from all directions.

"I hope that Kairi is okay." Sora thought to himself "I know that Riku is capable of looking after himself but Kairi has never battled this sheer amount of heartless before." The more heartless continued to attack him but he held strong as he continued to destroy them. He continued to battle when all of a sudden, the heartless stopped attacking.

"Huh, why have they stopped attacking?" Sora wondered to himself. The heartless then retreated into the ground and completely disappeared. "This is strange. Heartless just don't give up." Sora thought "Unless…." He looked around and then noticed a huge heartless emerging from the ground. This heartless had short, strangely shaped legs, a big heart shaped hole in it's chest and it's head was wrapped in tentacles of darkness with two yellow eyes peering through. A Darkside had come to fight him. Sora then heard movement behind him. He turned around and came to face to face with three more Darksides.

"Okay now that's just not fair!" Sora shouted as he readied Oblivion, ready for a long and challenging fight. One of the Darksides then lunged at him with its huge fist, Sora dodged the assault and then ran up it's arm ending with a powerful strike to the Darksides face. The heartless reared its head back in pain, Sora then back flipped off of the heartless, only to receive a painful blow to his back as a Darkside had landed a successful attack on him. He plummeted to the ground, colliding with the concrete road.

"Ouch! This is going to be harder than I thought." said Sora as he picked himself off the floor. "Curaga" he yelled, feeling the curative magic flow to his wounds, healing him back to fighting condition. He then turned his attention to the Darkside that attacked him while his back was turned. He didn't expect to see the Darkside to be rearing back in pain as though it had been attacked in the back.

"Sora!" he heard someone yell his name. He turned his attention to where the voice to came from, a figure that was perched on an nearby roof top. The figure was garbed in the same school uniform as Sora, although the figure had long silver hair and aquamarine eyes. The figure was also holding a key blade, the hilt of the blade was the shape of a devils wing and an angels wing, the shaft of the blade was that of a devils wing also while the teeth of the key was an angels wing. The key chain of the weapon was the Heartless symbol but without the red cross in the middle. The key blade was named The Way to Dawn.

"Riku!" Sora yelled to his best friend. Riku jumped from the roof top and joined him.

"We can never get any peace can we Sora?" joked Riku. "No we can't. Let's take these chumps down!" Sora replied. The two best friends got in their battle positions, ready for a slightly easier battle.

--

**Phew! That's my first chapter done and over with. Please review.**

**I hope to get more chapters in soon.**

**Blade XIII, over and out.**

"**JACKPOT!" - Dante & Vergil, Devil May Cry 3.**


	2. Enemy Cleanup

**Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Enemy Cleanup**

**3 days since I last updated I think. I'm not sure, I don't keep track of these things. Oh yeah, just a warning, Soras personality may change in this story, just to let you all know.**

**Roxas: "You suck."**

**Me: "Says you." Pulls out rocket launcher and blasts Roxas away. "Sora, can you please do the disclaimer?"**

**Sora: "Sure can buddy."**

**Sora: "Blade XIII doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any other game characters that appear in this fan-fiction. All he owns is the plot and any OC characters that may appear.**

**Me:"Thank you to DarthKingdom and Lil Courty123 for reviewing. Have some Heartless shaped cookies!" Throws some cookies "Don't forget to review. On to the second chapter!" **

**--**

Sora and Riku clanged their key blades together and then ran to the same Darkside. The heartless raised its arm and punched it right into the ground. A portal of darkness opened around its arm and shadows started climbing out, immediately setting their eyes on Sora and Riku, sensing the key blades that they hold in their hands. On instinct the shadows immediately began to attack, determined to eliminate the keybearers.

"Sora you take care of the Darkside while I get rid of these pests!" Riku shouted to his comrade as he started to slice through the shadows that attempted to gang up on him. He then charged up an Dark Firaga in his hand which he then fired into another group of shadows, destroying them on contact.

"On it Riku!" Sora shouted back as he ran up the Darkside's arm. The Darkside raised its other arm and lunged at Sora, intending to smack him into next weeks. He unleashed the energy of a Firaga spell, using it to surround his body in a ring of flames. The Darksides fist came in contact with the flames, burning away the darkness that made up its fist. It brought its arm away in pain, but soon enough the fist regrew again. Sora continued running up the arm until he reached the head. He stabbed the key blade through its head, causing tremendous pain to course through the heartless' body. The Darkside staggered around in pain as Sora leapt up high into the air. Sora raised his key blade high into the air as gravity began to draw him back to the ground. Sora fell closer and closer towards the Darkside and then brough his key blade down with both hands.

SLICE!

Sora had sliced the heartless right down the body, which then exploded, releasing a big heart which floated away to the sky until it disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Only two left!" Sora shouted. He ran towards Riku who was taking on one of the last two Darksides.

"Sora you take care of that over heartless, I can handle this one!" Riku shouted to him. Sora listened to his friend and turned to the other Darkside which had its attention fixed solely on him. Sora was about to run in and battle again when he heard another voice shouting his name.

"Sora!" Sora turned his head to the direction where the voice came from. He could see a figure running up the street towards him. The girl was wearing black school shoes with long blue socks, a blue plaid skirt and a white shirt with a blue plaid tie. The girl had light violet eyes and long auburn hair that blew wildly in the stormy wind. The girl was also holding a key blade.

This key blade had a handle in the shape of an upside down heart, the colour of it was a golden yellow while apart of the heart was the shape of an ocean wave which was an aquatic blue color. The shaft was golden yellow at the bottom but it turned more red closer to the top, the shaft also had a yellow vine wrapped around it. The teeth of the key blade was made of different colour flowers with green leaves. The keychain of the blade was a paupu fruit on a thick red string. The name of this girl was Kairi, another bearer of the key blade and also one of the seven Princesses of Heart, seven maidens whos hearts are completely devoid of darkness.

Kairi continued to run up the street towards Sora when out of nowhere, several Neoshadows jumped out of several nearby alleyways, intending to impede her and steal her heart. With a few quick slashes from her key blade, the Neoshadows disintergrated, their hearts floating upwards into the sky. She finally reached Sora and bent down to get her breath back.

"Kairi are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sora asked, worried for his friend. Even though she looked perfectly fine, he couldn't help but worry for her safety. Even though Riku kept implying it, Sora kept saying he wasn't in love with her. But Sora knew that he himself was lying. He was head-over-heels for Kairi, ever since the day they had first met. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him.

"I'm okay Sora, no need to worry." Kairi said with a smile. Kairi was not a person to deny her feeling. She was in love with Sora, ever since the day they met. When she forgot about him, she felt absolutely awful but when she finally remembered, she had a very strong desire to see him once again. When she finally saw again at The World That Never Was, her heart practically exploded with joy. She just wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"If you two love birds have finished talking, you might then want to turn your attention to the last heartless left standing!" Riku shouted at them, having just finished off the heartless he was fighting. Sora and Kairi blushed bright red and then turned their attention to the last Darkside. To their shock it had been charging up a big dark energy ball in it's chest the entire time. It reared backwards, launching the giant energy ball at the three heroes. Sora ran forward with his key blade, ignoring his friends who were yelling at him to stop being reckless. Sora reared his key blade to his side, ready for the dark energy ball which was hurtling towards him. He swung his key blade, which came into contact with the enery ball. It rebounded off the key blade, hurtling back towards the Darkside instead. The energy ball hit the heartless dead on, making it stagger backwards in pain. Sora then ran back towards his friends.

"Lets finish it off in one attack. Are you ready?" Sora asked his friends. Riku and Kairi nodded, raising their key blades. The three friends put their key blades together, powerful energy gathering at the tips of the legendary weapons. The key blades let loose three powerful beams of energy which collided with the heartless, completely eradicating it, releasing the captive heart.

"Finally they're gone!" Riku exclaimed with exhaustion. "We must've faced over a thousand of them each!"

"Yeah, c'mon guys, let's go home." Kairi said, tired from the days events.

"I hope tomorrow will turn out better." Sora said hopefully. And with that the three friends left for home, completely unaware of the dangers that are still to come.

--

**Okay that's another chapter done and over with. In the next chapter the three friends will be at school and out of the blue and enemy will appear to ruin their day.**

**Don't forget to review or I'll send Sephiroth to get you. He know where you live.**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! cough, cough.**

**See you soon!**

**Blade XIII**

"**I need more power!"-Vergil, Devil May Cry 3**


	3. Lunch Interrupted

_**Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness**_

_**Chapter 3: Lunch Interrupted**_

_**Okay time for chapter 3. This chapter took longer than usual because I have been planning out my chapters by writing down a summary of whats going to happen in each chapter. I'm still planning out the chapters so hopefully I will write longer chapters.**_

_**Riku: "Yeah, we need more action."**_

_**Me: "You said it Riku, you know since Sora is hanging out with Kairi somewhere (wink, wink) you can do the disclaimer Riku."**_

_**Riku: "Ok, I'll do it."**_

_**Riku: "**__**Blade XIII doesn**__**'**__**t own Kingdom Hearts or any other game characters that appear in this fan-fiction. All he owns is the plot and any OC characters that may appear.**__**"**_

_**Me: "Thanks Riku. Dart Kingdom, thx for reviewing, have a Cloud Buster Sword (throws a Buster Sword "Hope I didn't stab you through the chest. Lol.") and to answer your question I'll give you one word. Heartless. I'll leave you to ponder what I'm planning. By the way DarthKingdom, your fan fiction is really good, keep up the good work. Oh and Lonewolfofhonor, thx for reviewing little bro!"**_

_**--**_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. That's all Sora could hear as he tried to pay attention in class but couldn't for he was bored out of his mind. He kept watching the clock, waiting for the lesson to end so he can leave for lunch break. He wasn't the only one not paying attention, all the other students in the room were in a sleepy state as the teacher kept droning on and on about events that happened hundreds of years ago. He turned his attention to Riku who was doodling in his workbook, oblivious to a group of fan girls who were staring at him dreamily. He then turned his attention to Kairi who was sitting in her chair paying attention to the teacher but her eyes looked glazed over, Sora could tell she was trying hard not to fall asleep. _

_He then turned to look at the rest of the students, coming across a group of girls who were staring at him. As soon as they saw that Sora was looking at them, they started silently giggling. He turned his head away, back to facing his workbook, letting out a quiet snort at the behaviour of the girls. Then finally a loud ringing noise echoed throughout the corridors, alerting everyone that it was time for lunch. Sora gathered his work materials and put them in his school bag. He put on his bag and left the classroom with Kairi and Riku._

"_Never thought we'ed get out of there, talk about boring." Sora exclaimed. He had never been in such a boring lesson like that before. "I would prefer facing a thousand heartless than learning about the boring Tudors."_

"_I know what you mean Sora, talk about uninteresting." Riku agreed. They both looked at Kairi, waiting for her opinion._

"_C'mon guys, just stop complaining and let's go grab some lunch from the cafeteria before all the consumable food is taken." Kairi said as they began to speed up their walk. The food at their school at terrible (isn't school food always bad though?). After a few minutes of walking they reached the cafeteria where hundreds of students of students had already gathered. They sighed as there was no prospect of getting any decent food today. After lunch they headed off to the grassy fields behing the school. They came across the usual wooden bench that they usually sat on after lunch._

"_Wait a second, I just need to use the boys room for a second." Sora told his friends. They nodded as they sat down on the bench. Sora then made his way to where the boys toilets where located. He soon entered the bleak corridor with posters of anything educational. He just got to the door of the toilets when he heard a voice from behind him._

"_Oi, Spiky haired freak Sora!" Sora turned around and saw the scholl bully, Conrad McDoof. A really big lad with fists that can dent cars. He was also quite ugly. "You have a lot of nerve coming back to school after summer, freak" Conrad leered at him. _

"_Yeah, well you've got a lot of nerve showing you're butt-ugly face, Conny." Sora retaliated. He used to get tormented a lot by Conrad in school a few years ago but now, it's going to change._

"_That's it, you're dead!" Conrad yelled. He then rushed at Sora with the speed of an enraged bull. He threw his fist out to break Sora's face. Sora moved his head to the side so the fist missed. Sora then brought his knee into Conrad's stomach with tremendous force, making the bully double other in pain. Sora then uppercutted him in the face with his face, making Conrad stagger backwards with a busted nose, blood dribbling down his face. Conrad rushed at him again, intent on breaking everybone his body. Sora jumped into the air, span around and then brought his foot into contact with Conrad's face. Conrad flew back and crashed into a row of steel lockers that were against the wall. He had left a big human shaped dent in them. Conrad got up, his body racked with pain, he looked at Sora with a fearful expression on his face before running way like a coward. _

_Sora rubbed his hands together and then heard loud cheering. Nearly every student in the school had gathered around him while the fight was going on. Everyone was shouting his name in glee._

"_Sora! Sora! Sora!" They all cheered for him for he had beaten the school bully that preyed on everyones fear. The next thing Sora knew was that he had been hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd of students and then victory marched onto the field. Riku and Kairi then came running up to him. _

"_Sora, why is everyone cheering your name?" Kairi asked him. Riku was quite surprised to see this many students treating Sora as though he had won the world cup._

"_I beat up Conrad McDoof, but it was self-defence, he threw the first punch."Sora explained to his friends. _

"_Well I'm glad you got to him first or I would've broken everybody in his body." Riku joked._

_Suddenly the loud cheering was interrupted by screams of terror. Heartless had arrived and were beginning to attack the students. They were also accompanied by silvery creatures that slithered when they moved. These creatures were known as the Nobodies. The Nobodies were much smarter than heartless, they planned out their actions rather than acting on instinct like the Heartless. The crowd of students dispersed, running away in all directions. Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their key blades, Oblivion, Way to the Dawn and Floral Fantasy appearing in their owners hands. _

_The Heartless and Nobodies focused their attention solely on them as soon as they had summoned their weapons. The Heartless were of a variety that Sora hadn't seen for over a year. The heartless were shaped like tall muscly humanoids with black and purple bat wings, they were holding big swords with markings on them and they had big horns on their heads. These heartless were known as Invisibles. The Nobodies however were of a new breed. They were quite short, skinny, garbed with ninja like clothing, they were holding a golden knife in each hand and the Nobody symbol was engraved on headbands they were wearing. These were known as the Quick-blades. The Invisibles and Quick-blades lashed out the keybearers with ferocity, intent on eliminating them. Sora dodged a sword that was on course for his neck, he then stabbed his key blade through the Invisible's chest. The heartless screeched in pain before exploding, releasing a captive heart into the air. He then ran forward to 3 other Invisibles, engaging them in a frenzied sword fight._

_Riku was facing an Invisible and a Quick-blade at the same time. He dodged a sword swipe from the invisible before turning around to parry the knives that the Nobody was stabbing at him. He sliced the Nobody down the chest, making it explode in a cloud of Nothingness. He then span around, throwing his key blade at the heartless, slicing it completely in half which then exploded in a cloud of darkness._

_Kairi was currently facing two Quick-blades at the same time. She was quick on her feet to dodge the stabbing knives of the two nobodies. She threw her key blade at one of the nobodies, slicing it through the chest and destroying it. She then back flipped over the other nobody. When she landed she span around and sliced the other nobody into oblivion._

_The three heroes continued to battle against the large group of heartless and nobodies until the last one was destroyed. Riku and Kairi took a minute to catch their breath while Sora just stood there, having no need to catch his breath for some reason. They took no time to puzzle this because they heard laughter coming from behind them. They turned around and saw an old foe that they hoped they would never see again._

"_Maleficent!" Sora snarled. In their vision stood a woman garbed in black robes with some purple, carrying a wooden staff with a emerald ball perched on top, her face had pale skin with eyes that were yellow instead of having white and her pupils were black and on her head were two black dragon-like horns._

"_Sora." Maleficent sneered at him. "I hope you don't mind but I am here to seek my revenge on you." She smiled sinisterly. She banged the bottom of her staff against the ground, green flames starting to surround her. He fired green fireballs at Sora who brought up a Reflega spell to deflect them away from him. He then ran forward with his key blade poised at his side. He sliced at Maleficent who parried the strike with her staff. "As soon as I've finished with you, I will take over all the worlds!" She then conjured up more green fire which she then hurled at Sora. Sora flipped backwards to avoid the attack. He pointed his key blade at the fireballs that were hurtling towards him._

"_Blizzaga!" He yelled. Big ice crystals shot from the end of the key blade, which collided with the fireballs, negating the two attacks. "I'd like to see you try, I will always be there to stop you!" Maleficent and Sora were about to launch more magic at each but halted when they heard screeches. They turned around to see more creatures appearing from portals. The creatures where skeletal, wearing black cloaks, they were also wearing masks with glowing red eyes and each of them were carrying vicious looking scythes. Another variety of creatures accompanied these enemies also. They were red with clawed feet and hands, there heads were a pale brown and were horribly ugly with glowing white eyes. These were also carrying scythes._

_Sora readed his key blade, prepared for a gruesome battle. A burst of green fire from behind him distracted his attention. He turned around to see the flames die down. Maleficent had disappeared._

"_Coward." Sora muttered. He ran towards Riku and Kairi who were currently fending off the creatures that were clearly capable of murder. He was about to attack one of the creatures when yelled out in pain. He turned around to see that one of the creatures had imbedded a scythe into his back. He could feel warm blood cascading down his back. He reached for the scythe and grabbed it by the long handle. He braced for pain and yanked it out of his back. There was a brief moment of pain before it disappeared. _

_Another scythe swung at him, on course to chop off his legs. Sora backflipped over scythe, landing behind one of the creatures. He stabbed the creature through the back, hoping it would die. He yanked his key blade out of its back and to his shock, the creature didn't die, It staggered for a second before swirling around with its scythe, slashing Sora across the chest. Once again there was a brief moment of pain before the pain vanished completely. Sora was quite confused as to why the pain wasn't there for long. He then stabbed another creature through the chest with a bit more power this time so the creature did die. It let out one last shriek of pain before turning to sand _

_and collapsing to the floor._

_Riku was having some trouble with these new creatures. They had the ferocity of heartless and intelligence of nobodies. But Riku knew they weren't connected to either creature, these were completely new to him. One of the strange creatures backflipped away from him before jumped back at him with incredible speed, swinging its scythe at him. Riku jumped high into the air to avoid the attack, more of the creature jumped up to meet him in the air, intent on causing him mortal pain. Riku created a Dark Barrier, the creatures collided with it and flew through the air._

"_Dark Firaga!" Riku yelled. He then launched dark fireballs at the creatures, greatly injuring them but not killing them. Riku was quite frustrated now, these enemies were quite powerful. "What the hell are these things?!" Riku cursed in fury. Kairi was having more trouble than Sora and Riku because she was the least experienced fighter there. However she was quick on her feet so she was able to dodge many of the attacks. She leaped over a few of the creatures, avoiding the sharp scythes. She then fired down at the creatures some medium level magic attacks that Sora had taught her. She landed on the head of one of the creatures and then sliced down the back, causing it to shriek in pain._

_For a while the three heroes battled the demonic creatures, staying alive in the process until each one was destroyed. The field was practically covered in sand, remnants of the strange creatures that were left behind when they died. Then, out of the blue, a horrific shriek echoed through the air. In a puff of dark smoke another skeletal figure figure appeared. This one was at least three times bigger than any of the strange creatures, it also carried a scythe and it also wore a big black cloak with marking around the hood. It also wore a mask except it was even more gruesome and blue light shone through the eye sockets and the mouth._

_With a terrifying scream and a cackle that beat a witch's, it lunged at the three heroes. It attempting to slice Riku but he parried the attack with his key blade. The creature swung at him again but Riku rolled to the side to avoid the attack. He then rushed at the creature, slashing it rapidly at the chest while Sora and Kairi attacked its back. The creature then disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. The three heroes got ready for a sneak attack. Kairi felt the ground change beneath her feet. She looked down at the ground, the grass looked all wave like. Kairi quickly backflipped away from the spot as the creature melted from the ground at incredible speed, spinning its scythe around rapidly. It flew straight upwards into the air before vanishing again._

_Sora saw the air ripple strangly. Suddenly the creature appeared again out of nowhere again, flying straight for Sora while spinning its scythe rapidly. Sora jumped to the side to avoid the dangerous attack, hurling his key blade at the creature in the process._

_They key blade caught it in the back, causing it to shriek in pain. It disappeared in black smoke, reappearing nearby. It span it's scythe around its hand, ready for more combat._

_The battle continued for five more minutes until it let out a terrible screech of pain, its body exploding in more black smoke, leaving a few bones and its mask behind. Its dying scream echoed through the air before going silent. Sora picked up the mask and inspected it closely._

"_Whatever those creatures were, they were even more terrible than the heartless and nobodies." Sora thought to himself. The mask then turned to sand and fell through his fingers. Riku and Kairi were catching there breaths while healing any injuries they had sustained during the battle. Sora checked himself for injuries and found none. He was confused at the most, he did remember getting sliced across the back and chest but there were no cuts at all._

_Sora was about to walk over to his friends when thousands of shadow heartless appeared out of nowhere, separating him from his friends. He got his key blade ready and started to slice through the mass of heartless, determined to reach his friends who were also trying to reach him. His feet suddenly got stuck in something, he looked down and saw that a dark portal had opened underneath his feet, claws of the heartless dragging him under._

"_Riku, Kairi help!" He yelled to his friends. The heartless had now grabbed his arms and were preventing him from breaking free. Riku and Kairi rushed over to him. Kairi hand grasped his and tried to pull him out. Riku grabbed his other arm and also attempted to pull him now. The darkness then completely obscured Sora before vanishing, leaving Riku and Kairi grabbing thin air. Sora was gone._

"_Sora, No!" Kairi screamed in sadness that her friend was taken from her again by the darkness._

"_Damn it, Maleficent must've done it." He cursed in fury. He and Kairi heard a noise, a noise that sounded like the roar of rockets taking off. They then saw the heartless getting bombarded with lasers from the sky. They turned their attention to the sky and saw a gummi ship heading towards them. It pulled away from its dive before slowing to a stop near them. A ramp opened from the ship and they saw Goofy waving at them. Goofy was garbed in the gear he wore on his adventures with Sora._

"_Quick get on, we have'ta get outta here!" He hollered at them. Riku and Kairi ran up the ramp, the ramp closing up behind. Donald walked from the cockpit, his expression was that of puzzlement._

"_Where's Sora?" He asked. Donald was also wearing his clothes that he wore when he was travelling with Sora._

"_A dark corridor opened up beneath him and transported him somewhere." Kairi explained with deep sadness in her voice._

"_Don't worry Kairi. We'll find him. King Mickey will know what to do, he's at Radiant Garden right now and that's where we're headin. Ahyuk!" He explained to her, hoping to ease her worries._

"_Then let's stop talking and let's get to Radiant Garden already." Riku said impatiently._

"_Ok. Here we go!" Donald shouted from the drivers seat. And with that the Highwind set off towards Radiant Garden, hoping to get knowledge from King Mickey as to where Sora is._

_Meanwhile on another world, a dark corridor opened up in a secluded allyway and Sora flew out of it. He was covered from head to foot in cuts. Sora got up and looked around. He saw houses with brown roofs and yellow painted walls, he then looked up to the sky to see it was orange instead of blue. He recognised the place as Twilight Town, just near the Usual Place. Sora then fell to the floor unconscious._

_**Jiminy's Monster Guide**_

_**Here are profiles of the creature that have appeared so far in the story.**_

_Name: Shadow_

_Race: Heartless_

_HP: Low_

_Description: The weakest variety of Heartless. Not much of a there on their own but dangerous in large number. Sora became a shadow when he became a heartless._

_--_

_Name: Neo Shadow_

_Race: Heartless_

_HP: Medium_

_Description: A more powerful version of a shadow. These are quite agile fighters and won't hesitate to attack when in large numbers._

_--_

_Name: Darkside_

_Race: Heartless_

_HP: High_

_Description: A really big heartless that can summon more shadows to assist it in combat. This heartless is not to be taken lightly with its powerful punches._

_--_

_Name: Invisible_

_Race: Heartless_

_HP: High_

_Description: These heartless are highly dangerous fore they are expert swordfighters and are able to move quickly. They can also teleport so keep your guard up._

_--_

_Name: Quick-blade_

_Race: Nobody_

_HP: Medium_

_Description: These nobodies are very quick on their feet and are also able to attack rapidly with their dual knives. They used to be controlled by Organization XIII's Number XII, Larxene._

_--_

_Name: Hell Pride_

_Race: Unknown_

_HP: Medium_

_Description: __The Hell Pride is quite a weak enemy and its scythe is quite weak. These creatures can be dangerous in large numbers. They can be identified by the black cloaks they wear and there glowing red eyes. It governs those who committed the sin of pride._

_--_

_Name: Hell Lust_

_Race: Unknown_

_HP: Medium_

_Description: __The Hell Lust is similar to a Hell Pride, but is much faster and able to not only bob and weave to dodge attacks, but to perform an extremely fast dash attack. It governs those who committed the sin of lust. It wears a distinctive red jester-like outfit, rather than a cloak. _

_--_

_Name: Hell Vanguard_

_Race: Unknown_

_HP: High_

_Description: The Hell Vanguard is known as the god of death, and is responsible for managing the souls of the dead. It is feared by other Hells for its wicked nature and fighting prowess, including the abilities to teleport and fly. Unlike other Hell's, it does not seem to manifest through sand, though it in fact does._

_-- _

_**Jiminy's Character Guide**_

_**Profiles of characters that have appeared so far in the story.**_

_Name: Sora_

_Race: Human_

_HP: High_

_Description: A young boy who was thrown into an adventure when the heartless attacked his world and destroyed it. That was the day that he also received the key blade. He met Donald and Goofy on his journey and proceeded to seal the Keyholes of worlds they explored, searching for the King. He later found Riku in Traverse town but he vanished. On the rest of the journey he learned that Riku was being manipulated bu the darkness. On his journey he found Kairi but her heart was lost. He found her and Riku in Hollow Bastion. Riku was being controlled by Xehanort's Heartless, known then as Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. He later released Kairi's heart by turning himself into a heartless but Kairi brought him back. He later defeated Ansem and journeyed to Castle Oblivion, even though he doesn't remember the castle. Due to his time there everyone forgot about him and his memories were changed because of Namine. Later on he woke up and set off to defeat Organization XIII. He has saved all the worlds twice up to now. He has fallen in love with Kairi._

_--_

_Name: Riku_

_Race: Human_

_HP: High_

_Description: A boy who chose the darkness to escape the prison that was the islands. He turned against Sora due to being manipulated by Maleficent. He eventually become under the control of Xehanort's Heartless. Sora defeated the heartless and set Riku free. While Sora was asleep in a pod for a year, Riku used the powers of Xehanort's Heartless to bring Roxas to DiZ, known now as Ansem the Wise. He eventually met up with Sora and Kairi in The World That Never Was. _

_--_

_Name: Kairi_

_Race: Human_

_HP: Medium_

_Description: A Princess of Heart whos heart was transferred to Sora to keep it safe from the Darkness, while her body was lost. Her body was later found by Maleficent and Riku. Her heart was returned to her body when Sora stabbed himself with a Dark Keyblade, created by the hearts of the Princesses of Heart. He later became a heartless, but Kairi brought him back. When Xehanorts Heartless was defeated, she was returned to the islands. She forgot about Sora for a whole year due to Namine's Memory Manipulation. She later remembered Sora and was even more desperate to see him again. She later met up with Sora in the Organization's Castle. She has fallen in love with Sora._

_--_

_Name: Donald Duck_

_Race: Duck Humanoid_

_HP: Medium_

_Description: A court mage who was given a mission from King Mickey to find the keybearer. This is how he and Goofy met Sora. They became his friends and with him, saved all the worlds from Maleficent, Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody._

_--_

_Name: Goofy_

_Race: Dog Humanoid_

_HP: High_

_Description: A knight who was given a mission from King Mickey to find the keybearer. This is how he and Donald Duck met Sora. They became his friends and with him, saved all the worlds from Maleficent, Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody._

_--_

_Name: Maleficent_

_Race: Human_

_HP: Very High_

_Description: An evil sorceress who goal it is to cover the worlds in darkness and take over Kingdom Hearts. She was using the Princesses of Heart to open the final keyhole. She was defeated by Sora and friends but she resurrected herself in a years time.She is now after Kingdom Hearts again, either with the same plan or a different one._

_**Phew, this was a big chapter to write, about triple the size of chapter 1. Don't forget to review.**_

_**Authors Note: The Quick-blade nobodies are my OC nobody enemy. The strange creatures that appeared, the one's holding scythes are not of my design. They came from a different game.**_

_**Chapter 4 will be up soon!**_

"_**Don't you think that's a bit harsh, killing me just because of the way I t-t-t-t-t-talk?" - Nero, Devil May Cry 4.**_


	4. Trouble Afoot

**Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Trouble Afoot**

**Okay, time for Chapter 4. I would like to apologize to my readers for the delay of this chapter. I was grounded for a week and I also suffered from a really bad case of writers block and have only just recovered so I apologize if this chapter isn't up to my usual standard. So, without further delay, here is Chapter 4.**

**Xemnas: "Finally!"**

**Me: "Silence!" -pulls out samurai sword and slices him into oblivion- "Take that you damn boring rambler of Kingdom Hearts. Don't forget to review, Xehanort disclaimer please."**

**Xehanort: ****"****Blade XIII doesn****'****t own Kingdom Hearts or any other game characters that appear in this fan-fiction. All he owns is the plot and any OC characters that may appear.**** If he owned it then I-"**

**Me: " No you won't rule Kingdom Hearts! By the way DarthKingdom, I agree with you about Maleficent. l'll have to make her talk a bit more, make her gloat a bit. If I'm going to pay the medical bill I'll have to steal from Scrooge McDuck because he's loaded with cash. And to answer your question catharsis25, yes Dante will be showing up in my story, watch out for Nero also. Oh, and don't forget Vergil too. On with the story!"**

**--**

"Are we there yet?" Goofy asked for the fifthieth time. Everyone was very bored on the Highwind. Donald was driving, trying to keep his cool despite Goofy's constant questions. Riku was leaning against the wall, deep in thought while Kairi was still worrying about Sora. Finally, Donald snapped.

"No, we are not there yet!" Donald yelled at Goofy in his nasally voice. Donald was flaming red in fury, you could practically smell cooking Duck.

"Are we there yet?" Goofy asked once again.

"Yes." Donald said.

"Are we really?" Asked Goofy, all boredom gone from his voice.

"NO!" Donald yelled. He turned his attention back to the controls and could see that they were approaching a familiar world. "Oh, wait yes we are here."

"Finally!" Riku exclaimed. A buzzing sound attracted everyone's attention to the cockpit.

"Incoming transmission." Donald reported, pointing to a speaker that was to the side of the controls, attached to a mike. The machine buzzed for a few more seconds before they could hear a voice coming from it.

"Unidentified aircraft. This is Blazing Falcon, you are in range of Radiant Garden, identify yourself and state your purpose." Donald grabbed the mike and began to speak into it.

"This is the Highwind, Donald Duck reporting in, we are here to see Leon of The Radiant Garden Restoration Commmittee." Donald replied to the voice.

"Ah, we've been expecting you Highwind. Please land in the main docking bay where you shall be escorted to the Presidents Office. Have a nice day" The transmission then ended.

Donald then steered the Highwind over the streets of Radiant Garden.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed in awe. The town of Radiant Garden was practically a city now. There were many tall bright buildings, the streets were clean and crowded with people. There was no ground transportation like cars. Instead there were aircrafts that were flying in between in the buildings. There were also high tech train tracks suspended in the air with incredibly fast high tech trains travelling on them. There were many plants that decorated the streets, making it look even more beautiful. They then turned their attention to the castle which had also changed. It was practically a citadel now because it was three times larger now. It was so high that it passed through the clouds, you had to crane your neck up just to see it. The walls of the citadel were a polished white with a symbol. The symbol was a weirdly designed diamond with a blue cross over it. In front of that cross were two weird shapes, one black and one white, that were put together to make a sort of seed shape.

"I can't believe how much everythings changed in just a few months." Exclaimed Donald.

"I can't believe that this is where I was born." Said Kairi in wonderment. The ship continued its course until it reached the main hangar. Donald parked the ship in the hangar and then pressed a button that opened the doors of the ship. The group walked out of the ship to see a battalion of soldiers standing there.The soldiers were wearing white battle suits with the strange logo from outside printed on their suits. Each one of them was carrying a weapon of some sort. One of the soldiers then stepped forward.

He had brown long hair with green eyes and was also quite young, about 20 years old.

His weapon of choice was a longsword. It had a golden handle sticking out of a sheathe.

"Welcome Highwind crew. I am Lieutenant Drake and these are my troops. We are here to escort you to President Laguna's Office, that's where Leon is right now. May I ask, what are your names?" Liuetenant Drake asked them.

"I am Riku, and this is Kairi, Donald Duck and Goofy." Riku told Drake. Drake then pulled out a small computer, about the size of a notepad. He checked something on the computer before addressing them again.

"Ah, the list informs me that you are expected to see Leon but there is one person missing who is supposed to be here. Where is Sora the Keyblade Master?" Drake questioned the group.

"He is currently missin' due to an attack by the dark witch, Maleficent." Goofy informed him. Drake turned to his troops and conversed with them for a few moments before turning back to the group.

"Prisident Laguna and The Restoration Committee will need to hear about this. Come with us, we'll escort you to the Presidents Office." Drake told the group. Drake and his troops began walking, with the group following behind. The entite group proceeded through a highly polished corridor where many more people in uniforms were walking.

"It sure is amazing how much Radiant garden has changed in just a short while, it's far bigger now!" Donald commented. Drake turned his head a fraction and smiled at the duck magician.

"Yep, it sure is amazing. We have the entire Restoration Committee to thank, and of course, Sora and all of his friends." Drake grinned. The group continued walking through a whole bunch of corridors before reaching an elevator. The group got into the elevator. The doors slid shut with a hiss. Drake pushed one of the buttons on the wall and the elevator began to move upwards.

The elevator was going up really high, they passed a lot of floors as they went up. As they passed other floors they caught glimpses of even more people in uniforms. They went higher and higher until they slowed down and eventually stopped at a floor.

"Are we at the top?" Riku asked. It seemed they had reached the top floor because they were on the elevator for quite a while. The doors then opened and the group steeped out into a corridor.

"Yes this is the top floor, the 300th floor." Drake replied. Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were amazed by the amount of floors.

"300 floors!" Kairi exclaimed in awe. The group continued to walk down the corridor until they reached some highly-polished doors.

"Yup, 300 floors with 150 basement floors. The basement floors is where our weapons are made to combat our enemies. Its also where Ansem the Wise's computer is located plus a bunch of labratories." Drake informed them as he opened the doors. The group walked in and looked at the room they had entered. The room was quite large and was mostly silver. At the bag of the room was a grid of square windows where you could see the entire city of Radiant Garden. From the ceiling hung a golden chandelier with light bulbs instead of candles. Around the walls hung a few portraits but the most eyecatching portrait was one of an old man with blond long hair, blond mustache and beard, orange eyes and wearing a suit. It was a portrait of Ansem the Wise. In the middle of the room was a highly polished wooden desk with a black leather office chair which had it's back to them, where a group of people were grouped around it. Most of these people were recognized by Donald, Goofy and Kairi, but not Riku because he has not met any of them in Traverse Town or Radiant Garden. One of the them was wearing mostly black with a white furry collar, belts around his waist, long brown hair that hung down his head and blue eyes. This was Leon. Next to him was someone who was wearing brown pants, blue shirt, a dog tag on a chain around his neck, short blond hair and blue eyes with a set of googles wrapped around his forehead. His name was Cid. Standing next to him was a woman wearing a white dress with blue frills at the bottom, long light brown hair that was hung in a ponytail at the back with a pink ribbon and bright green eyes. Her name is Aerith. Next to her was another woman who was wearing black pants, a smary black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a dark blue tie. She had long reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

The group walked up to the desk, catching the attention of the group that were around the desk. Drake stepped to the front and began to speak.

"President Laguna, I present Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. Unfortunately, Sora is absent." Drake reported. The office chair behind the desk rotated swiftly to reveal a man who then rested his legs atop of the desk. He was wearing highly polished black shoes, dark blue pants with a light blue shirt, no tie, long black hair that was in a ponytail and light blue eyes.

"This is a problem then. You four." He turned to Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi "Please can you tell us what happened to Sora?" He asked them. The group behind Laguna were listening also.

"He vanished in a dark corridor during a mass assualt by an army of heartless. We think it may have been Maleficent's doing." Riku explained in dismay. Laguna and the rest group exchanged looks before turning their attention back to the group.

"Well, we need to think of a plan then. We can't just go out and search random worlds for Sora, there are about a billion other worlds out there." Leon spoke to everyone in his usual calm voice.

"The King may know what to do, but he's inspecting Ansem's computer in the basement floors." Aerith explained to the group. Kairi and Riku felt hope in their hearts because King Mickey usually knows what to do at most times. Cid then stepped forward.

"I'll go and inform the ol' mouse King that you four have arrived. That way we'll be able to sort the trouble that's been happening lately" He told the group as he made his way to the door.

Donald cast a glance at the group that remained, that's when he noticed that two other people who are part of the Restoration Committee weren't there.

"Hey, where are Yuffie and Merlin?" Donald questioned Leon. He got an answer but it didn't come from Leon, it came from the red headed girl in the black suit.

"Yuffie is currently in the zero district, scouting out any important items we may have overlooked and Merlin is currently at the Tower in Twilight Town, conversing with Master Yen Sid." She told the group. Goofy then took notice of her appearance.

"We haven't met you before, what's your name?" Goofy asked her. The girl smiled at him then answered.

"My name is Cissnei, I joined the Restoration Committee a few months ago while the construction of the city was in progress." Cissnei told Goofy.

"Ahyuk, nice to meet ya Cissnei. I'm Goofy, that's Donald Duck, over there is Riku and standing next to him is Kairi." Goofy introduced himself and his friends to her.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Cissnei said to the group. Leon, Laguna and Aerith then stepped towards the group.

"Drake, I need you and your troop to go down to the hanger and greet our new recruits for SeeD." Laguna instructed Lieutenant Drake.

"Yes sir!" Drake responded. He and his troop saluted the president before exiting through the doors.

"SeeD?" Riku questioned Laguna in curiosity. Laguna grinned and began to explain to Riku what SeeD is.

"SeeD is the new Radiant Garden military that we have established in order to combat the forces of evil." Laguna explained to the group.

"I guess that you would like to know what trouble we have been facing soon after you all defeated Organization XIII?" Aerith asked the group.

"Yep, it can't be worse than Organization XIII, can it?" Kairi asked Aerith.

"It is. It's far worse." Laguna responded. The group exchanged looks and then Donald spoke.

"What can be worse than Heartless and Nobodies?" He asked.

"Unbirth's" Leon answered.

--

**Jiminy's Character Guide**

Name: Laguna

Race: Human

HP: Medium

Description: The President of Radiant Garden. He is usually laid back and an good person to get along with, but he can be serious when he needs to be.

--

Name: Lieutenant Drake

Race: Human

HP: High

Description: A SeeD operative and Lieutenant of the Seed army. Quite a cheerful dude and a good fighter. He joined SeeD as soon as it was established.

--

Name: Leon

Race: Human

HP: High

Description: Previously known as Squall Leonhart but changed his name because he was ashamed at himself for not being to protect Radiant Garden when it was attacked by Heartless years ago. He is the leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. His weapon of choice is a gun blade and he is a skilled fighter.

--

Name: Cid

Race: Human

HP: High

Description: A gummi ship mechanic and computer whiz. He was the first person that Sora met in Traverse Town and helped the kid out. He doesn't seem to get along well with Merlin that much, he thinks that computers and magic don't mix. He doesn't take well to being called Grandpa either. His weapon of choice is a long spear.

--

Name: Aerith

Race: Human

HP: Medium

Description: A kind hearted woman who never ceases to help out her friends. She is an expert in the school of white magic and also a flower fan. She seems to have a connection to Cloud even though theyre not from the same world. Her weapon of choice is a staff.

--

Name: Cissnei

Race: Human

HP: Medium

Description: A teenage girl who recently joined the Restoration Committee. Not known is much about her yet but she is kind and also a loyal friend. Her weapon of choice is a four pointed shuriken.

--

**Oooh, Unbirths. Anyone know what these are yet. I don't so I'm making stuff up about them.**

**OK, that's this chapter wrapped up. In the next chapter Sora has a strange dream, followed by a Dive to the Heart. There he comes across someone unexpected. He then wakes up to see Hayner, Pence and Olette. Later on he travels to Master Yen Sid's and come across a new enemy. This was just a small summary.**

**I think I've gotten over my writer's block for now so the next chapter won't be too far away. Don't forget to review dudes, I always forget to review other stories because I'm retarded. Another reason is that I never enough time on the laptop to do so and I end up reading fan fictions on my PSP.**

"**What am I to do with those who would oppose me?….. I would show them death!" - Vayne Solidor - Final Fantasy XII.**


	5. Dive to the Heart

**Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Dive to the Heart**

**Don't worry, I didn't die.**

**I must apologize for the delay of this chapter. College was an absolute nightmare these past 2 months, I've been very busy. Also I've been watching a lot of Bleach episodes on the internet and I have to say, Bleach Is Awesome! So, without further ado, start reading! The character giving the disclaimer today will be my first created OC, but I won't be revealing her identity. Yes, you heard me, it's a girl. Okay disclaimer please.**

**??: ****"****Blade XIII doesn****'****t own Kingdom Hearts or any other game characters that appear in this fan-fiction. All he owns is the plot and any OC characters that may appear. Including me." Turns toward me "By the way, when will I appear in this story Blade?"**

**Me: "Later on in Radiant Garden, involving an accident and a machine. I ain't spoiling it any further. Go and annoy Riku for me will you. Thanks again to all my reviewers for taking their time to help boost my confidence, thx dudes!"**

**--**

Screams of terror echoed through a dark, dank city. Creatures of the utmost evil prowled the streets, claiming innocent lives, be they adults or children. Destruction, carnage and despair, you could feel it all around. But let's turn our attention to one specific building at the edge of the city, a rather large manor. Most of the creatures were gathered at this building, attempting to eliminate whoever was inside. Some of the creatures were engaged in a battle with a shadowed figure, the shape of the shadow implies that the figure is a male. The figure was quite tall and judging by his shadow, he has slicked back hair and a large sword held in his right hand. He was wearing a sort of formal suit. The figure swung his sword, ending the life of one of the hellish creatures.

Fighting alongside the shadow were two other shadowed figures, both the same height but about a head shorter than the first figure. Judging by the shapes of the figures, they were both male. The first of the new figures seemed to have chin length hair that hung loosly down his head and he was carrying a rather large sword in his hand, not as large as the first figures sword, and he had gun holsters (each one contained a gun) that hung on each side of his waste. He was also wearing a large overcoat.

The second new figure had short hair that was spiked backwards, in his left hand he held a sheathe of a sword and his right hand he held a katana. This person was also wearing a large overcoat.

The three figures battled for quite a while, ending the lives of many of the creatures. The first figure continued to fell the creatures with just one hit each using his large sword, the second figure used his equally large sword to decapitate creatures that came to close to him and would occasionally use his his guns to blast enemies that were a quite a distance away and the third person was easily slicing creatures in half with his katana as if they were made of paper. Eventually some of the creatures broke ranks and manage to break down the front door of the manor. The first figure turned to the two smaller figures.

"Boys, go inside and make sure that your mother is safe." He yelled at the two of them. Without a word, the two figures charged into the house while the first figure continued to battle the creatures.

Inside the manor, a few of the hellish creatures dashed through the hallways, knocking down doors and checking any rooms that they came across. There monstrous cries of frustration echoed through the corridors. They continued to search rooms until the sound of crying reached their ears, it was coming from a few rooms away. The creatures moved to the room where the cries were coming from and broke down the door. The room they had broken into was a small bedroom with blue colored wallpaper and biege carpeting which was littered with baby toys. In the corner of the room was a crib, which was where the cries were coming from. The larger one of the creatures approached the crib and peered inside it. Inside the crib was a baby that was crying its eyes out. The creature couldn't stand the crying of children so it raised its sharp claws high into the air and then brought them down…..

--

Sora shot up from his unconscious state and gasped for air. He didn't like that dream one bit, so much death and destruction. He was accustomed to danger and terror but not on that scale.

"What was with that dream? Who were those figures and what happened to that baby?" Sora thought to himself. He was still shaking from that dream he had.

He took a moment to calm himself down before standing up and checking his surroundings. All he could see was darkness with a few grey clouds here and there. Sora recognised the place for he had already been here twice, the first time was before he received the keyblade and the second time was when he faced his nobody Roxas. He was in Dive to the Heart.

He then looked down at the floor, expecting to see the same mural where he had faced Roxas. Instead he was standing on a different mural. The center of this mural depicted Sora holding two key blades, there were also seven people standing behind the image of Sora, although five of the figures were shadowed. Sora then turned his attention to the two key blades. These keyblades were unfamiliar to Sora. The key blade being held by the right hand of the image of Sora looked like it was wreathed of black flames turned solid, the keychain also looked like it was made of black flames1. The key blade held in the left hand was similar to Riku's Way to the Dawn key blade except this one was more darker . It was a metallic key blade and was mostly grey, black and red. The teeth of the key blade was that of a black and red broken gear and the shaft of the key blade was quite complicated in design. The hilt of the key blade was of a weird design, the top half of the hilt was a pair of metallic wings and the bottom half of the key hilt was half a gear that completed the hilt. However this key blade didn't have a keychain. It also had blue crystalline eyes on the hilt and teeth of the key blade.2.

Sora then turned to the figures that stood behind his own image. Behind the image of Sora stood the images of Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody and between these two stood a shadowed figure. This shadowed figure was wearing a sort of long coat which was similar in shape to Xehanort's Heartless, and by judging by the head shape of the figure, the person was bald. He then turned his attention to the other four shadowed figures. He recognised three of the figures immediately as the ones from the dream except the two shorter figures were taller and judging by their posture, older too. The fourth shadowed figure was new to him however. This one appeared to be female with long hair and she also appeared to be wearing a cloak by looking at the shape.

Sora then looked at the background of the mural, the backgound was that of a giant heart shaped blue moon surrounded by clouds that seemed to disperse away for the moon. There was also a weird shape that was being silhouetted by the moon, although the shape suggested that it was a person holding a rather large sword. The figure had strange wings sprouting from its back and horns that came from the sides of the figures head. The figure also had a red aura around them. Also in the background were three red lights that were in a triangular formation, but something about the lights reeked of pure evil. Sora didn't even want to look at those lights for they filled him with fear. He then noticed something in the center of those three lights. There was a figure standing there, by looking at the shape it was male and it seemed to be wearing a suit and it was holding something in one of its hands. This figure was also bald.

He then turned his attention to the outer ring of his mural. The outer ring was comprised of blue circles, each with a different person in one and there were three hearts as well, one green and two red, each with a person in one. In the circles there were images of a blonde haired woman who was called Mrs Hikari (Sora's Mother), Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku, Roxas, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, Chip and Dale, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Yen Sid, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and lastly Ansem the Wise. In the green heart there was an image of a shadowed figure who was a female by the shape of the figure. She had spiky hair, similar to Sora's but with a ponytail at the back. In the two red hearts there was an image of Kairi and in the second red heart there was an image of, strangely enough, Namine.3

Sora was about to take a step forward when he heard a voice from behind him.

"It's changed quite a bit eh?". Sora turned around and saw a teenager grinning at him. He looked a lot like Sora except he had shorter blond spiky hair and beige and black clothes.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed with glee. He ran over to his Nobody and they both gave each other a friendly handshake.

"How have you been Roxas? We haven't talked in months." Sora asked him.

Roxas grinned again before he began to talk.

"Well, you know, same old same old. Although it's quite empty in here Sora." Roxas joked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded in mock anger before his expression turned normal. "I hope you didn't get lonely in here Roxas."

"Nah, I didn't get that lonely because Namine's been popping over frequently to have a chat with me and I've been popping over to talk to Namine too."Roxas replied.

"Really, how have you two been able to do that?" Sora asked curiously.

"We've been using the connection that yours and Kairi's heart share, it's just as simple as walking through a door." Roxas explained.

"That's good, glad to see that your not lonely. Anything else that's happened around here then?" Sora asked his nobody.

Roxas faced changed from cheerful to serious so fast it alarmed Sora.

"We have a problem Sora." Roxas explained while Sora looked at him confused. "There is something here that doesn't belong here, something that shouldn't have even got in here." Roxas continued.

"Why, what's here that's not supposed to be here?" Sora asked him, wanting to know what the problem is. Roxas was about to answer when a voice answered for them.

"Me." The voice spoke.

Sora and Roxas tured to see someone that Sora never wanted to see again, a figure that had frequently haunted his dreams the past few months. Cold, cruel amber eyes glared at them from a distance.

Xehanort's Heartless, the Seeker of Darkness was stood at the edge at the mural.

"Xehanort!" Sora yelled, summoning Oblivion and charging at the seeker of darkness.

"Sora wait, come back!" Roxas yelled out a warning to him. Sora leaped into the air and brought his key blade down onto Xehanort. Xehanorts raised his arm in front of him and the key blade came into contact with an invisible sheild. Sora was then blasted back away from the heartless. Sora flew back before crashing against the murla floor before coming to a stop near Roxas. Roxas then helped Sora to his feet.

"What are you doing here Xehanort?" Roxas questioned the heartless. Xehanort barely acknowledged him and replied.

"I have no need to talk to you, you filthy creature." Roxas looked highly offended at this and ran at the heartless, summoning two key blades along the way. Two Across and Bond of Flame. The result was the same as to what happened to Sora, colliding with an invisible force field.

"How are you even here? I thought you were still residing within Riku's heart." Sora questioned him.

"That foolish boy. Hmph, he was far too weak to even understand Darkness' true power. If you want to know why I'm here Keyblade Bearer then I'll tell you. But you may not even understand it for you still understand nothing." Xehanort grinned sinisterly.

--

**Sorry to leave the chapter at this but I really wanted to get this chapter up. I don't want this story to go into hiatus. I'll kill myself if that happens. Review if your'e not lazy. I'm terrible at reviewing because I am so lazy.**

**I've decided that I'm only going to do character and creature reports on the ones that haven't appeared in Kingdom Hearts yet, so that means that my made up heartless, nobodies, unbirths and other things will be written about.**

**1 Master Xehanorts key blade from the Birth by Sleep trailer.**

**2 Master Xehanorts Apprentice's Keyblade.**

**3 If you've played Kingdom Hearts Re:COM then you'll understand why Namine is in a red heart.**

**Now hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 6 up quicker than this chapter because half-term has started down here in good ol' Britain. See you next time!**

**Oh one more thing, everytime you readers find a spelling mistake or grammar error, I'll give myself an atomic wedgie complete with third degree burns.**

"**Oh, Cheeselogs!" - Vlad Plasmeus, Danny Phantom.**


End file.
